


Azrael Rebirth

by Triblast28



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Here we go, I hope I'm doing Dennis O'Neil proud, I love Jean Paul that's why I am doing this, Ludovic Valley is a jerk, There will be comic book levels of violence, and maybe limbs being cut off, so blood and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triblast28/pseuds/Triblast28
Summary: The Avenging Angel Azrael is free and fighting crime in Gotham. Working under Batman Jean Paul (Azrael) must stop whatever evil plagues Gotham City as he searches for redemption for all the evil and death he left in his wake. Watch Azrael go head to head with an array of villains. (Mixes in elements of the classic Azrael comic and the New 52 just like a Rebirth title should)





	1. The Angel Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own Jean Paul Valley and anything associated with the character and DC

| _Italics_ |=Inner thoughts

       Loud music blared through the speakers surrounding the small stage in a warehouse. Cloaked figures were on stage playing heavy metal, their faces obscured by the shade of their hoods. In the middle was a man with a dark blue mohawk and red S tattooed upon his pale forehead, the same S was plastered on the leather chest piece he wore. His sweat went down his exposed midriff and onto his tight leather pants. He screamed into the microphone yelling the lyrics at the top of his lungs, he was so focused on the crowd he didn’t even notice a trio of people draped in red cloaks stepping out from the left side of the stage. The crowd continued to rave and scream beginning to be even more excited as the trio grew closer to the singer, the singer continued to shout completely engrossed in his performance. The other band members stared at the trio of hooded figures confused as they surrounded the singer from behind, but they continued to play until the hooded figure behind the singer unsheathed a sacrificial knife from within his robe and held it above his head, the other two members of this trio grabbed the rocker by his arms and held him down.The crowd quickly figured out that this was not part of the act as one of the band members rushed forward holding his guitar like a baseball bat attempting to hit the knife wielding assailant. The hooded man turned around quickly making his hood fall off and reveal his face which was distorted to look like a cartoonish version of the devil. The band member froze in shock, this mistake made him get slashed across the chest by the devil.

         He fell to the ground howling in pain as the singer desperately tried to break away from the grip of the other two assailants. The crowd started to scream and ran away while other stayed and pulled out their phones; the knife wielding devil approached slowly. Then suddenly a shadow was cast overhead, the devil looked up and saw a figure clad in red and gold come crashing through the skylight. The figure slammed the devil into the stage breaking his nose and sent dust flying through the air. The figure rose and towered over the other hooded assailants, they watched the figure in stunned silence; his glare was glowing through the dust cloud he standing in. The crowd recorded what was happening in shocked silence and anxious excitement as the dust slowly cleared. The dust disappeared and revealed **AZRAEL** l looking down at them.

         The Avenging Angel glared at the men, they quickly threw the singer to the ground and took a defensive stance, one of the hooded assailants pulled out a handgun and fired at Azrael. The bullets didn’t even scratch the bullet-proof lining of his costume; he quickly lunged forward and grabbed the hood figure by the throat. He brutally slammed the man into the stage instantly knocking him out, Azrael slowly turned around and stared at the last assailant. He ran away panicked,Azrael fearlessly pursued; the man’s hood fell off and revealed his distorted devil face exactly like the first assailant. The two ran off the stage and down a winding hall backstage. Thunder roared and lightning flashed through the window at the end of the hallway, Azrael was illuminated by the quick flashes of white light. The devil looked back and pushed a cart down the hallway trying to stop the vigilante. Azrael leapt over the cart with ease, he then charged forward at top speed tackling the devil through the window. The two fell into a dumpster under the window, while the devil was stunned Azrael took the chance to repeatedly punch him the face. Teeth, saliva, and blood went flying out of his mouth as Azrael broke his jaw with a powerful punch. The Angel leapt out of the dumpster and looked over the devil satisfied with his work. Police sirens range through the quiet Gotham night | _Though Azrael did not fear them, Azrael did not fear anything, but perhaps the exception..._ |, the Bat Signal was lite and hung in the sky. | _of the Bat._ | Lightning flashed and the vigilante disappeared.

* * *

 

         Azrael leapt over the rooftops of the East End, the sliced ends of his cape flapped in the strong wind. Rain dripped down his mask and hood, though he did not take notice of it as he continued his journey home. Things were quiet, unnaturally so, Azrael felt the sensation of eyes burning a hole through his back. He paused and stood on the decaying roof top of townhouse. He scanned the area and looked over at a box, flaming blades retracted from his gauntlets as he approached the box. He stabbed the box and threw it into the air without a moment of hesitation, his eyes widen slightly when he noticed a small kitten mewing from where the box was. The former assassin blades went back inside the gauntlets as he leaned down and picked up the kitten, he petted it softly attempting to calm the small creature. Thunder clapped and shadow covered Azrael | _A shiver ran down his spine, he knew who it was_.| slowly Azrael turned around and faced Batman. They looked at each other in silence | _Internally Azrael knew that this was not good, their meetings never go good._ | rain dripped off their costumes. | _The two rarely interact outside of business, both Azrael and the man under the mask knew that they screwed up big time._ |

“Take off the mask, I want to talk,” Batman ordered simply not moving from the high ground of the stair entryway. | _Azrael removed his mask, the Avenging Angel disappeared leaving only..._ | “Jean Paul Valley,” Batman said as he looked down at the blond man.

Jean Paul’s long hair flowed in the wind as he put on his glasses. “I protected Nick Scratch just as you order,” Jean Paul said confused by Batman’s appearance.

“You were suppose to protect him from the shadows, not make a spectacle,” Batman reminded him sternly. “You could’ve tried to find the assassins before hand, but what you ended up doing created an unnecessary scene.”

“I’m sorry!” Jean Paul yelled quick to defend himself. “You know that I am not a detective like you, you know that Azrael isn’t a detective like you, I completed the mission to the best of our abilities.”

“The best of your abilities are now on the evening News,” Batman replied sharply. “If you were a even a second late Scratch would’ve died.”

“Shouldn’t we just be proud I was able to do the job,” Jean Paul retorted slightly hurt.

“We should try to work to become even better and prevent any more close calls,” Batman countered coldly.

Jean grunted in defeat. “I’m sorry,” Jean Paul frowned in despair.

“Don’t be sorry, be better Jean, you can’t just do things Azrael’s way,” Batman started to say as he leapt off stairway entry and walked over to the man.“You have your own skills and abilities, you are more than Azrael.”

“I need Azrael though, I can’t fight without Azrael, I can’t help anyone without Azrael,” Jean Paul remarked depressed.

“No it is Azrael-,” Batman started to say before the Bat Signal reappeared in the sky. “I need to go, remember Jean, you are more than the Saint Dumas tool.”

Jean Paul watched the Batman leap off the roof and disappear just as the lightning flashed. “I may not be their tool anymore, but it feels like I’m everyone else’s,” Jean Paul mused as he mindlessly stroked the kitten.

         Jean Paul sighed heavily and put the kitten down allowing it to run off. He removed his glasses and pulled his wet hair back then proceeded to put on his mask, Azrael returned, | _But what is Azrael? Azrael is fearless, Azrael is strong, Azrael is brutal, but above all Azrael is a tool_ | the Angel continued the journey home. | _If Azrael is just a tool then what is the man that wields Azrael? Is he the master, the one who wields the tool and commands it diligently or..._ | Thunder roared through the night, police airships slowly descended from the sky attempting to escape from the storm; Azrael leapt over the alleys casting his shadow over the narrow passageways, the sight of the crimson crusader would send a chill down any criminal. | _is the man that wields Azrael just a holster, something built just to carry the burden. It was always Azrael or just Jean Paul never both until now. They remember their time as the loyal assassin of St. Dumas, but only Jean Paul remembers how he became Azrael._ |

* * *

 

(Six years ago)

         A finger weakly went up to the doorbell and collapsed on the button. The armored crusader heard the doorbell echo from inside the small two story apartment followed by quick footsteps and someone falling down. He groaned groggily, Azrael was slowly losing control leaving behind only Ludovic Valley. Blood dripped out of the bullet hole and the glass shards in his back only increased his suffering, he knew that he would soon leave the Earth. The door to apartment opened as Ludovic collapsed on the ground clinging to the last breath of life. Jean Paul Valley screamed in horror and shock at the sight of the man dying on his door step.

“Remove my helmet,” Ludovic ordered looking up at his son.

“Huh who are you?” Jean Paul stuttered still terrified.

“Remove it!” He yelled fiercely before going into a coughing fit.

Jean Paul hesitantly obeyed he leaned down removed the helmet of Azrael, he heart started to beat out of his chest as he saw his father face. “Father what happened?” Jean Paul shouted starting to cry.

Ludovic slapped his son across the face. “Do not waste my time with tears, I failed my mission and you need to take up the sacred duty our family has held for the last seven generations, my time has come and so has yours,” Ludovic explained mustering up his last bits of anger. “It is time that you finally become useful,” Ludovic spat as he pulled off the amulet around his next and placed it Jean Paul’s hands. “Gaze upon this relic, it shall guide you, it shall bring you to deserts where we have made our home, does as Dumas wishes, do not besmirch our family name,” Ludovic hissed venomously before his eyes widened and he fell upon the cold concrete.

         Ludovic died , but Jean Paul did not close the eyes of his father. He stared at the amulet mesmerized, confused by the strange symbols until something in his subconscious clicked. He rose up not a single tear running down his cheek, he stared at the sky something new being awoken. | _Azrael had come and Jean Paul slowly disappeared._ |

* * *

 

(In The Present)

         Azrael landed in a puddle making his boots even more wet, the Avenging Angel opened the door and descended down the stairs of a small apartment building. | _But now there is both Jean Paul and Azrael. Both existing, but one only appears whenever Jean Paul dawns the suit and mask of Azrael, the Angel awakens diligently completing the task he is assigned while Jean Paul holds the reins of Azrael, but he has little control of their actions. He remembers the fall of Dumas_ **(Check Out Batman and Robin Eternal Issue 14)** _and being freed of their control, but he could never escape Azrael, he decided to change Azrael and use the assassins skills for good._ | Azrael entered a room the floors were dirty, the counter top was stained, the carpet was in desperate need of a wash, and the old beaten up couch stood in the middle of the living making it impossible to escape the eyesore. Azrael sat down on the couch and removed his mask letting Jean Paul be in full control. Jean Paul sighed, a small frown upon his face as picked up the TV remote off his coffee table and started to channel surf on his old TV.

         | _Though trying to use what was made to kill for good is much harder than it should be he lamented. Jean Paul is a member of Batman’s team, but it feels like his presence barely matter, it feels that he just there so Batman can have an easier to keep tabs on him._ | Jean Paul mindlessly flicked through the channels hearing bits and pieces of Nick Scratch complaining to the News about how bad Gotham is. He closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep knowing that no one would come to disturb him in the morning. | _In a city filled to the brim with crime fighters, it was almost if Azrael and Jean Paul blended into the background. That they weren’t as important as everyone other crime fighter despite how hard they tried. Jean Paul felt like a failure in every regards. He wondered if he could prove himself to Batman and the other heroes of Gotham, or if he will always just be seen as the mindless assassin that is Azrael. He felt that he once was important, but that was in the past, a past riddled with lies and brainwashing. All Jean Paul wants now is to help those in need, not just smite those who were evil. It is hard to be a Guardian Angel when all one knows is to be an Avenging one._ | As Jean Paul fell asleep he heard the quiet hoot of an owl from outside his window. The owl flew away from Jean Paul apartment and landed upon the shoulder of a Talon that was staring at Wayne Enterprise Tower in the distance.

“Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head,” It muttered to itself before leaping away from its perch atop a radio tower. “It is time for the Court of Owls to rise once again,” It whispered to itself as it landed on the ground and climbed into the sewers.


	2. The Talon Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Talon attacks Wayne Enterprises while Jean Paul is on duty, but he doesn't have his suit how will he survive! Find out in issue 2 of Azrael Rebirth!

The Talon Attacks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jean Paul Valley and anything associated with the character and DC 

| _ Italics _ | _ =Inner thoughts _

Jean Paul sighed heavily from in his seat at the front desk in the lobby of Wayne Enterprises. He hit the newton’s cradle on the desk and listened to the balls hit each other. He looked out the sliding glass doors and stared at the night’s sky. | _ Jean Paul longed to leave the restraints of his third hour shift, but he was shackled by the need of food and having to pay. _ | He groaned annoyed and collapsed on the desk watching the balls hit each other with an annoyed expression. He leaned up and pulled out his day planner to check his schedule for the next few weeks, every page of it was blank. He frowned and started roll a pencil across the desk.  

“Maybe I could call Harper or Cassandra things have been stressful lately seeing how we all nearly died again **(Just, just read Detective Comics 2016)** ! I bet they would like to go to a concert or something,” Jean Paul exclaimed happily, but then he suddenly frowned. “But I don’t have enough money,” He groaned with a pout. “Maybe I can ask Bruce for…” Jean Paul cut himself off. “No he doesn’t like me enough,” Jean Paul admitted with a hefty sigh.

Suddenly another security guard walked into the lobby holding two cups of steaming hot coffee. “Hey Jean here’s that cup you asked for,” He said as he placed the cup on Jean Paul’s desk. 

“Actually my name is French it’s pronounced like J-,” Jean Paul started to say but the guard just ignored him and walked away, Jean Paul frowned and tried to pick up the cup, he missed and hit the cup instead making the hot coffee fall on his chest. “Owwww!” He cried as he sprung up. 

Jean Paul ran to the bathroom as quickly as possible due to the intense pain he was feeling. | _ Clumsy, weak, lackluster were words to describe Jean Paul. While this man is Azrael, he knows that the skills, strength, and abilities are not his own. No one would look at Jean Paul and think he is Azrael, even Jean Paul has problems believing he is Azrael. _ | Jean Paul rushed through the door and leaned over the sink then practically ripped the nozzle off. He splashed the water on his burning chest frantically, then let out a sigh of relief as it cooled the burning sensation slightly. The toilet in the stall behind him flushed and a short man walked out.

“Hello Mr. Smith,” Jean Paul greeted politely with a meek smile as he continued to splash water on his chest.

The short business man chuckled. “It’s not that hot out there is it Jean?” Mr. Smith asked as he walked over and started washing his hands. 

“No of course not I just spilled some coffee on myself,” Jean Paul told him with a short laugh. | _ How he hated small talk with strangers. _ |

“You know-” Mr. Smith started to say before he was interrupted by a toilet flushing. 

Jean Paul and Mr. Smith turned their head towards the stall at the end of the room. It opened and a Talon stepped out, it glared at the two men. Jean Paul looked over at the Talon radiating fear and dread. | _ The suit, he needed the suit, without it he would surely die. He heard about how dangerous the Talon’s are, he knew he wouldn’t have a remote chance of surviving without becoming Azrael. For a brief moment he questioned why was a Talon here, he thought The Court of Owls was destroyed. _ | The Talon charged forward and threw Jean Paul into a wall just by tackling into him. The Talon continued it’s charge unphased while Jean Paul groaned groggily as he felt the shattered tiles fall on his head, he then looked over at the Talon who had Mr. Smith neck in it’s grip. Jean Paul heard Mr. Smith let out his last breath and watched the now dead business man fall on the ground. Jean Paul slowly rose as the Talon grabbed a key card off Mr. Smith corpse. Jean Paul glared at the Talon and ran towards it. | _ A savage anger flowed through Jean Paul. This primal rage pushed him forward and stopped him from thinking clearly. It didn’t matter if he didn’t have his suit, he had the desire to fight and avenge Mr. Smith. A noble desire yet a foolish desire he lamented subconsciously. _ | Jean Paul tackled the Talon, he didn’t even make it budge. The Talon grabbed Jean Paul by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the bathroom, but the Talon didn’t realize it threw the key card as well. Jean Paul crashed into another wall and proceeded to flop on the ground. He weakly looked forward and saw the key card in front of his face, Jean Paul let out a sharp gasp as eyes widened in surprise. He quickly snatched the card and dashed away getting a sudden second wind. 

The Talon looked over at Jean Paul and was able to keep up  by jogging at a reasonable pace. Jean Paul looked over his shoulder and saw the Talon growing closer, he charged forward running as fast he possibly could; a look of determination on his face instead of fear. | _ If there was one thing Jean Paul had it was determination. He has always strived to the best he possibly could be he didn’t let anything prevent him from being who he wanted to be not his father, not Batman, not even Azrael none of them could stop Jean Paul from what he wanted to be. His determination is what gives him strength and he hopes that strength will allow him to have complete control of Azrael one day. But today was not that day, today he needed to focus on surviving. _ | The Talon looked at the security guard slightly surprised and sped up, Jean Paul saw an elevator in front of him starting to close and suddenly slid across the floor and went crashed into the elevator just as it closed. Two security guards looked down at Jean Paul confused. 

“Uh Jean are you alright?” One of them asked nervously.

Jean Paul looked at the two frantically then smiled and let of a relieved chuckle. “I’m better than ever,” Jean Paul remarked happily, his expression then hardened. “But we can’t celebrate yet one of those Talon things are wandering the halls and already killed Mr. Smith, we need to go on red alert.”

The second guard looked at Jean Paul confused. “A Talon, aren’t they some boogie man from an old nursery rhyme,” She said skeptically. 

Jean Paul growled annoyed. “Look we don’t have time for this call it in now!” Jean Paul shouted rudely.

“Jean calm down you’re freaking me out,” The first guard remarked slightly shaken. 

“I won’t calm down, there is killing machine is beneath us! And for the last time my name is not pronounced-!” Jean Paul started to shout furiously until the floor was pulled apart by the Talon.

The other guards fell out of the elevator and descended into the darkness while Jean Paul quickly grabbed onto a safety railing. He looked down in shock and horror. | _ Why couldn’t he save them! Is he truly that useless? _ | Jean Paul was thrown back into reality when the Talon grabbed his leg and clung onto it tightly. He screamed in pain; it felt like his bone was breaking due to the pressure. The elevator stopped moving and the doors opened, Jean Paul took this chance to attempt to leapt across the gap and escape. He flew through the air with the grace of an overweight swan, but manage to make into the other. The Talon jumped out of the elevator and landed on top of Jean Paul crushing him with their weight. Jean Paul coughed violently as air escaped his lungs, the Talon leaned down and plucked the key card out of his hand. They walked off him and kicked Jean Paul into a pile of boxes, his glasses shattered on impact. He made out the burly figures of batmobiles, gadgets, and batsuits as he head ached. The Talon walked over to a large computer and swiped the key card into switch making it turn on. Jean Paul heard the Talon type away at the terminal. 

| _ He knew he couldn’t let the Talon win. At least a third of Batman’s arsenal was here and who knew what the Court of Owls would be capable of if they got a hold of it. There must be something here that could help him! _ | Jean Paul crawled away from the pile of rubble he was in and started to move towards the batsuits. | _ Could they bring upon the change he wondered. Could they turn him into Azrael? _ | Finally he crawled over to one, he could make out the blue and gray colors with gold highlights and glowing red eyes. | _ A wave of familiarity washed over Jean Paul. All he could feel was fear, adrenaline, and uneasiness. _ | Jean Paul rose and weakly grabbed the suit, despite his lack of vision he could put it on with ease. | _ A apart of him felt like it was completely natural putting on this suit, the other half felt that it was the worse decision in all of his life. _ | He put on the cowl and felt something new awaken. | _ He knew what must be done, he would stop the Talon at all cost. No matter how brutal the method, he would defeat it. He knew that the Talon couldn’t feel, it was already dead. This dark knight was going to make that Talon fall. _ | A large shadow was cast over the Talon, it slowly turned around and came face to face with a towering version of Batman. 

The Batman’s red eyes glared at the shorter Talon with malicious intent. Before it could even raise a fist the Batman punched the Talon in the face with great force. It went flying across the room and started to roll when it hit the ground, it slowly rose up slightly dazed. Not giving the Talon a chance to breath the Batman charged forward and slashed it across the chest with the sharp claws built into the gloves without a moment of hesitation. | _ He did not mind the blood staining his suit. It told him that he was getting the job done. He did not want to hold back, he wanted destroy this Talon. Prevent it from causing anymore harm. He would make sure it felt true fear. _ | The Talon uppercutted the Batman in the face, but he barely budged. Quickly the Talon pulled out a knife and attempted to stab the Batman in the chest, but the knife didn’t even scrape the golden chestplate. The Batman repeatedly jabbed the Talon in the stomach making it go off balance, he took this chance to grab the back of the Talon’s head and lung upwards slamming his knee into the Talon’s face. The Talon’s goggles shattered and they stumbled backwards dazed, it felt like the attack broke it’s skull. While the Talon was still dazed the Batman charged once again, this time bring a hammerfist down upon their skull sending the Talon crashing into the ground. The Batman then picked the Talon up and lifted them above his head and threw it across the room into a wall. The wall crumbled and the buried the Talon under the rubble. The Batman looked down at the pile pleased with his work. | _ Easy, as if it could stand up to me the true- _ |. Glass shattered getting the attention of the Batman, he turned around saw the real Batman behind him. 

“Jean took off that mask now,” He ordered through gritted teeth. 

Hesitantly the Batman removed his cowl leaving Jean Paul. “Oh hello Bruce I see-ahhhhh!” Suddenly the pain of he took before putting on the mask returned along with his lost of sight. 

“Are you alright?” Batman asked slightly surprised.  

“Oh yes I fought the Talon before putting on the cowl and well it did not go to well,” Jean Paul remarked with an uneasy chuckle.

“I see,” Batman looked over at the pile of rubble. “Did you find out why it was here?”    
“Well I assumed it was here to steal some of your Batsecrets,” Jean Paul snickered a little. 

“The Court of Owls are no joke Jean,” Batman reprimanded sternly. 

“Yes sir,” Jean Paul remarked slightly embarrassed.      __

Batman looked over at the terminal and walked over, he started to use it while Jean Paul awkwardly stood back. “So what’s with this costume, it doesn’t seem like your style,” Jean Paul remarked trying to break the silence. 

“I don’t really remember it, I think I was going through a weird phase came to costume design a while back,” Batman grunted dismissively. 

Jean Paul nodded understandingly. “Oh yeah I get it, we all have those phases, I had a punk one during highschool I did my hair in a mohawk, skipped classes, go to illegal raves, broke into abandoned warehouses, it was a fun time,” Jean Paul explained with a smile. “But obviously not a good time, totally regret it,” Jean Paul stuttered out flustered. 

“Hmm,” Batman walked back over to Jean Paul. “It pulled up a list of foreign dignitaries that are attending the annual Wayne Enterprises Gala,” Batman looked at Jean Paul. “Jean Paul I can’t deal with this problem right now, I have a bigger case to attend to  **(Batman Issue 21)** . But I think you can help me, the Court of Owls haven’t made their move yet and we can have a chance to stop them before they do. This is a lot of pressure, do you think you’ll be up for it?” 

| _ Anxiety gripped Jean Paul making it harder for him to breath. The Court of Owls was a huge threat to Batman he never expected to deal with them all by himself. He wondered if he could handle it, he rarely worked alone since arriving in Gotham. There was always someone with him. This could be his chance to prove himself to Batman, to show him that he wasn’t just some unstable assassin. _ | 

“Y-yes!” Jean Paul stuttered out surprise. 

“Thank you,” Batman handed Jean Paul a small sheet paper. “This paper has the of location where there been reports of Talons. I was planning to investigate it until now,” Batman started to walk over to a window. “And also please take off that costume.”

Batman placed a foot on a window frame. “Wait!” Jean Paul yelled making Batman stop, he looked over at Jean Paul confused. 

“Could you run downstairs and get me my spare pair of glasses?” Jean Paul asked with a meek chuckle.

Batman sighed. “Give me a moment,” Batman remarked as he leapt out the window.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dislike writing second issues, they lack that punch of the first one, but oh well. Now time for the notes, I made a mistake last issue it is actually Batman & Robin Eternal Issue 15 when St. Dumas fell. Ok I am falling back to the old school version of Az where the suit just triggers the transformation into Azrael like a sleeper agent. I didn't like the magical stuff with how the suit gave you the skills of all the previous wearers, it takes away from Jean Paul struggle and adds on unnecessary magic and there is one thing I dislike to write and that's DC magic world, it's what's preventing me from writing the Phantom Stranger Rebirth. Now we all know which costume Jean Paul was wearing, I think I gave enough hints, but for those who didn't pick it up he was wearing the Azbat suit. I like the Azbat suit ok, I thought it looks cool and it will play a big role later in the story. Something I've been wondering is how it would look it modern times seeing how it was one of the most 90s costumes in existence. Well anyways please leave me a kudo and comment and have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go. We got Azrael Rebirth now, I'm not sure if I'll continue it, I guess it's up to you guys. But let's be honest here, not many people care about Azrael any more. Best case scenario I get people more interested in old Jean Paul and Azrael while honoring Dennis O'Neil, here's to hoping that will happen. Now time for some actual notes, now I am trying to merge elements of the original Azrael comic with my writing style hence the third person inner-monologue, it wouldn't be a comic without an inner-monologue and it wouldn't be an Az comic without third person monologue I hope that it isn't to annoying. The events in comic are inspired by the first issue of Azrael Agent of the Bat (Also known as Azrael Issue 47), and the people that know that comic also know Nick Scratch is a member of Azrael's rouge gallery so why did I have him getting attacked, well if I continue that story it'll be revealed. A side note about the discussion between Azrael and Batman it was also inspired by Azrael Agent of the Bat so yeah, but I didn't copy it. Now the Court of Owls stuff, personally I find St. Dumas and the Court very similar and decided that they would make a great group of villains for Azrael to fight first, some might be thinking why not Biis, simple it's to early for such a hefty order. Another thing I want to bring up is how Ludovic (Yes I am using his name from Azrael Annual 1) and Jean acted, I could never imagine him being a good father. I imagine him barely being around, him being super strict and disliking Jean Paul acting weak, also ever since I read how he made Jean eat a live frog on St. Dumas day that was the final nail in the coffin of not being a good father. Lastly Azrael is using his costume from the original 1995 series (before Agent of the Bat), because that costume was awesome, I'm gonna hate have to go the Agent of the Bat costume if I get far enough, but don't worry I won't touch his hair. Shit I am working on four big fanfics now. Now that I am done rambling, please leave a kudo or a comment, heck just looking at it is nice enough, but over all have a nice day.


End file.
